City of Vampires
by ClaryAdeleFray
Summary: I sit at my desk staring down at my hand, it's covered in blood, again. My thirst for blood is getting worse by the day, yet no one has noticed that I'm a vampire, well no one that I don't want to know.
1. Chapter 1

"Simon Lewis come here" my mum screams. I trudge out to the kitchen area, she is standing over the bin. "What is this?" She spat, pointing at a plastic bottle, just like the ones I keep my blood in, the edges are crusted with dried blood.

"I don't know" I say my voice shacking, I reach my hand into my pocket, grab a bit of fat off my own body and pinch it as hard as I can, frustration fills me. "You do know. Simon Lewis you bloodily well do know" she spat. I can't control myself, I'm losing it. "What is wrong with you, what is that" she yells. I feel my fangs lengthen, I watch as the veins in her neck throb.

"Control yourself" I whispered to myself, my thoughts stay on one thing. Blood. "Simon, talk to me" she spat, blood coming out. I feel another force inside my taking over, I feel my feet shuffle towards her, I feel my fangs sink into her.

Blood fills my mouth, bursting with flavour, sweet and bitter, I drink, until I feel my mother body drop limp beneath me, dead.

*Beep Beep*

"Simon get up, it's 7:45 you need to leave" my mother screamed.

**A/N- this fan fiction is set after city of ashes, but before city of glass. I'd love to hear what you think, weather it should be continued or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

I drag myself out of bed and get dressed. I swing my bag over my shoulder and run outside, before I make the door I here my mum yell from the sofa "Simon, you have to eat something!", "Mum I'm late already, I'll grab something from the bakery or something, but I have to go". "Ok then, have a good day" she called.

I run into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I run down the flight of stairs, at the bottom Clary is standing there waiting, holding to mugs. "Clary, I'm not sure about coffee, I might not be able to, being what I am and all" I say, trying not to hurt her feelings. "Simon, I'm not stupid, it's not coffee, you know what is is" she whispered, and I do know, well after she said that of course I could assume it was full of blood. "Thanks" I murmur as we start walking "Hey, aren't you meant to be at the institute training, not walking me to school?". "No, mums rules included not messing up my day to day life, I still have to go to school" she says.

We talked and walked for what seemed like hours, she sipped her coffee, I sipped my blood. "Where did you get this, it tastes fresh?" I asked. "Oh, Luke found a shop near his, it was a downworlders coffee shop, it sold everything, apparently, Luke said he could have sworn there was a couple of hin vines" she said, "What in the world is a hin vine?" I asked. Apparently a hin vine is a magical plant that is full of magical supplements, it's a wolves food, a warlocks plant and a shadowhunters poison. It's also illegal.

We got to school and all across the grounds where posters 'welcome back to school kids' is what they read. I laughed "what's so funny" Clary asked, "the teachers" I replied, she looked around trying to spot a teacher and when she did she giggled, all the teacher where dressed up in different nerdy costumes "And you call me a nerd?" I ask, "not anymore" she replied horrified.

The bell rang for first period, which dragged on for hours, that whole class giggling when the teacher said something nerdy. Each class dragged on like this, I spent the whole day looking down, avoiding people so I wouldn't let my hunger take over, I wouldn't bit anyone here.

Finally we could go home, where things where not that different. Avoiding mum, sneaking blood, sticking to my room. And it's a surprise not one person that I don't want to know what I'm, does actually know.

**A/N-let's say 5 reviews for the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Guy's why can't you believe me" I asked my band "I'm not lying". Clary giggled, she was sitting in the audience, I shot her a glare "What?" She asked "It's funny, I told you they'd never believe you". I would have said '_God damn you Clary_' but all that came out was "Clary" and yet she knew what I was trying to say. I bet she was laughing about how stupid I look, trying to convince my band that I'm a vampire.

"Guys seriously, he might be telling the truth" Eric called out from the back of the room, where her sat tapping his drum sticks. "But how can he prove it" Kirk said "Duh, he'll show us his fangs" Matt said. '_Will I_' is what I wanted to say but I didn't, instead I went to my bag and pulled out a bag of blood "This is what I eat" I said plainly. I turned around, I looked at the blood, thirsty, I let my fangs extend, slightly cutting the bottom of my lip.

I turned back, my fangs full extended, "And these" I said pointing to my fangs "Are what I eat with". The band laughed "Dude, we all know they're fake" Kirk said. "You're wasting my time" Clary said from up the back "Tell me when they stop being idiots, I have to go", murmurs of 'bye' echoed through the room.

"Dude, look" Eric yelped "they're gone". "Yeah of course he took them off" Kirk said. Once again, I stared at the bag, I felt the fangs lengthen, but this time I didn't turn my back. "Dude, he wasn't lying, you guys saw that right?" Matt said his voice shaking, "Dude, I saw" said Eric, "Me too dude" said Kirk.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us" said Eric, I dropped my head into my hand, and laughed. "You guys are idiots" I tell them "down right idiots", they laughed.

"Maybe we should change the name of the band to 'Three boys and a vampire'" said Kirk. "Nah dude, that lame" I said.

**A/N- Hey guys I know I said 5 reviews for the next chapter, but things change, I'm sick and board, so I thought, nah what the hell. Ok this time I will stick to it next update at 7 review, no changing, promise. **


End file.
